


Down Time

by Genexander



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Misunderstandings, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genexander/pseuds/Genexander
Summary: A trip with Caster got you lost on the road of life. Mash didn't approve.
Kudos: 30





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> An apology for my inactivity, since I've been overwhelmed with both work and dealing with my depression.

There was really no explanation for the situation you got yourself into, besides a moment of pure childish curiosity. 

Both you and Caster jumped as Mash barged into his room, absolutely fuming, and she was greeted with the sight of you braiding flowers into his hair.

"Senpai-" she hissed, before digesting what the actual hell she was looking at. 

Honestly, this happened only because you had pulled Cú aside one day after training. 

"Hey Caster," you said after successfully pulling him aside. "I have a really weird question for you." 

"Oh? I might just have an answer"

"Will you let me braid your hair?" 

You tried REALLY hard not to fidget as he stared at you, clearly caught off guard by such an innocent question. And it was completely obvious that it wasn't a question he ever expected you to ask either. 

"Sure, why not?" He said, giving you the okay and you smiled at him. "I don't see the harm in letting you touch my hair."

Which led to this. This, being you and him, bunkered down in his room. Both of you absolutely surrounded by flowers and hair ties, the former of which was actually somewhat sparse on his sheets, most of them having been intricately braided into his hair. Which you were actually rather proud of. 

"Senpai." Mash squeaked. "Senpai, please tell me this isn't where you've been for the last three hours." When she asked that, she looked incredibly disappointed which was oddly offensive. It's not like you two even did anything bad!

"I don't know what you want me to tell you then, Mash."

"Senpai!"

"Calm down, little lady." Caster tried (and failed) to placate her and defuse the situation. "It's not like we're holding each other hostage."

"That doesn't help!" She threw her hands up, and. Oh. Oh NO, you know that look. "Senpai. What do you have to say for yourself?" 

"I'm... Sorry that Caster let me braid his hair?"


End file.
